


Time Clones Abounding

by hiredPencil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Orgy, Piercings, Tattoos, Tentacle Dick, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiredPencil/pseuds/hiredPencil
Summary: The prompt was for Dave and Aradia using their time powers while having sex with each other! And I thought to myself: I got this. Is it actually an orgy if there are only two people there?
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Time Clones Abounding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BugTongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/gifts).



I hope you like it!


End file.
